


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/11 史特拉福大廈攻堅戰 其一(21)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: *雖然有警探組有出場但各懷鬼胎，和平主義者誤入！*主謀 伊恩正式登場了！
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: RK800-60 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372900





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/11 史特拉福大廈攻堅戰 其一(21)

早上五點半 SWAT總部   
沒等到清晨的第一道日光，艾倫就被自己的生理時鐘喚醒了。他的隊長辦公室一遍漆黑，昨夜躺在沙發上的仿生人不見蹤影，而辦公室外頭傳來了金屬鏗鏘作響的聲音，艾倫輕輕地推開辦公室大門，看到一個熟悉的人影背對著他，靈活的拆卸著桌面上一字排開來的槍/支/彈/夾。   
艾倫踩著無聲的腳步慢慢接近對方，手裡握著一把軍用小刀，對方還專心於手上的拆卸活沒有轉過身來。一個大跨步艾倫手繞過對方白皙的頸子，刀架在對方筆挺的襯衫領上。   
「你死了。」艾倫用低沉的聲音說。   
「你也死了，艾倫隊長。」對方不知什麼時候將手上的槍指向自己的胸膛，說：「我開槍後子彈會穿透過我的身體打進你的心窩，你將在一分鐘內死去。」  
「就這樣？你的戰鬥模組教你用自/殺的方式打敗敵人？」艾倫把刀放回腰帶上。  
「這是最有效率的方法，別忘了你的對手是仿生人，他們沒有生命。」對方轉過身來，用冰冷的眼神看著他。一瞬間艾倫覺得眼前的人很陌生，就像冰霜般寒冷。  
對方眨了眨眼睛，那陌生的感覺消失了，Six提起嘴角皺著眉心向他道早安。艾倫用困惑的神情上下打量著對方，冰冷的眼神讓艾倫覺得Six今天有點反常，也許是自己多心了，他拍了拍對方的肩要對方做好準備，便轉身走出SWAT隊的辦公室大門。

早上八點 史特拉福大廈  
位於底特律市中心的史特拉福大廈被拉上了黃色的封鎖線，自從3月6日第一支威脅影片公播之後，史特拉福大廈便開始了為期四天的人員進出管制，並由底特律警局輪流換班駐守著，直到今天早上都沒有發現任何可疑人士。其史特拉福大廈的辦公人員及記者們也在3月10日下午一點全數撤離，大樓內只留下DPD駐點警察和一樓大門保安人員。面對如此嚴密的防線，在這四天內更沒有漏網之魚，不少民眾認為"史特拉福大廈襲擊案"只不過是一群無聊人士的惡作劇罷了，但身為Channel 16的特派記者 喬斯‧道格拉斯不這麼認為，他和他的小組與警方站在最前線，在安全距離外為底特律的居民做實況轉播。  
當Channel 16特派小組在準備攝影器材時，好幾輛黑色的SWAT隊廂型車也到場了。  
「福勒局長，SWAT隊準時報到。」一名全副武裝的SWAT隊員向福勒局長行舉手禮。  
「免禮，艾倫隊長。」福勒局長向他點點頭，並拿出一台平板電腦，說：「DPD的警備已經在大樓內戒備了，目前1到45樓沒有異常。」平板電腦顯示出史特拉福大廈的立體圖，並標記出所有DPD警員的位置。  
「局長早安。」一個熟悉的聲音從旁邊傳來，福勒局長轉過身看見康納站在艾倫隊長的身旁。但康納早一點的時候才同漢克和他打過招呼，這台RK是…  
「你是RK800-60對吧？」福勒局長道。  
對方點頭並應答，還問了其他型號的RK的駐點位置。  
「同計劃一樣，康納和漢克在30樓，奈斯和蓋文在45樓。」福勒局長敲了敲螢幕放大了人員的所在位置。  
「奈斯是RK900-87嗎？」艾倫隊長看了一眼螢幕裡的人員代號。  
「喔，對，還沒告知你們。」福勒局長點了點頭「奈斯是蓋文給他取的名字。以後用這個稱號稱呼就行了，RK900-87太饒舌。」  
「你有給RK800-60取名字嗎？」福勒局長看著艾倫隊長問。  
艾倫搖搖頭給他一個否定的答案，而RK800-60則是補充道稱他Six就行了。於是福勒局長開啟了一串人員名單，在RK800-60的代號上打上Six。  
「你們進去後，依照計劃從46樓開始往上進行地毯式搜索，找出炸彈的位置並拆除……」福勒局長摸了摸耳朵裡的裡的通訊器，沉默了幾秒鐘。  
艾倫隊長和Six對視了一秒。接著史特拉福大廈的方向傳來一聲巨響。

砰──────！！！  
「這是怎麼回事？！」福勒局長大叫並連絡史特拉福大廈裡的警備了解情況。  
「抱歉局長，是我的一支小分隊在頂樓遭到炸彈攻擊了！」艾倫隊長立刻向對方說明。  
「這和計劃的不一樣！你的小隊應該從46樓開始往上搜而不是頂樓！」福勒局長生氣地大吼。  
「抱歉局長，是我臨時修改了攻堅路線。」仿生人站出來向局長道歉。「報告局長，目前沒有人員受傷，不過通往頂樓的樓梯坍塌了，SWAT隊無法從頂樓往下。」  
「你們……讓樓梯坍塌了？！這次的計劃要盡可能保住建築物啊！」福勒局長引以為傲的黝黑膚上出現了難得的紅暈，怒氣沖沖。  
「事後我會親自送上悔過書的。」艾倫隊長把仿生人拉到一邊。「抱歉局長，SWAT隊這次會依照原定計劃行事。」艾倫隊長給對方行了一個舉手禮後，便拉著仿生人向史特拉福大廈跑去。此時福勒局長正被Channel 16的特派記者 喬斯‧道格拉斯 攔下詢問剛才的爆炸聲是怎麼一回事。

艾倫隊長帶領著好幾組小分隊進入大廈內，依照原定計劃他們會分層駐點在46至79樓。如果45樓以下有發現疑似炸彈的黑盒，他們也會派拆彈小組前去幫忙拆彈。  
「抱歉隊長，SWAT隊的頂樓攻堅計劃失敗了。事情果然沒有這麼容易解決，我猜測交火點會在70樓以上，那是Channel 16的辦公室範圍。」沒有穿SWAT隊防彈裝的仿生人沿著長廊邊跑邊說著。  
「那我們就從45樓開始爬，目前只有確定1到45樓的電梯是安全的。」艾倫隊長看了看手上的平板說。仿生人點點頭表示了解指令並按下電梯開關。  
「E分隊報告，我是小隊長 哈維。我們已撤離頂樓區，將會移動至附近的大樓屋頂蹲點待命。」狙擊隊的小隊長在無線耳機內向艾倫隊長報告分隊動向。

「隊長，27樓發現疑似黑盒裝置，請求我們支援！」耳機內響起仿生人的聲音，消息來源是一名DPD駐點警備。  
叮的一聲，電梯在他們面前打開。幾位SWAT隊員及拆彈人員帶上防護裝備跟著艾倫隊長和仿生人進了電梯。電梯往上停在27樓，仿生人開了門先讓拆彈人員走出電梯。在電梯門打開的瞬間，仿生人看到了兩個熟悉的身影站在不遠處。  
「你們終於來了，那個黑盒在天花板夾層裡！」安德森副警長向拆彈人員大吼。  
「謝謝SWAT隊的支援，這邊請。」康納向拆彈人員指引方向。  
短短幾秒鐘的開門時間，在電梯內的仿生人和康納對上了眼。沒有任何眼神交流，接著電梯門闔上了。  
「看出什麼端倪了嗎？」艾倫隊長小聲在仿生人耳邊問。  
「什麼都沒有。」仿生人平靜地說。康納是聰明的，他不會在重要的時機點搞事，那個黑盒也許是個晃子，他想要分散SWAT隊的戰力。  
「別擔心，SWAT隊的戰力很足。還有我在，我會保護你的。」像是心聲被看穿似的，艾倫隊長用溫暖的聲音在仿生人耳邊安撫他。  
仿生人在對方語畢後瞪圓了雙眼怒視著他，好像就在說：我不需要你的保護！  
艾倫隊長眼角微彎，略帶笑意，他拍了拍仿生人的背表示他了解。

電梯一下子就來到了目的地45樓，叮一的聲後打開了門，一位藍眼仿生人站在電梯外迎接他們的到來。  
「艾倫隊長，45樓以上要請你們費心了。如有需要，我可以加入SWAT隊幫忙。以我的RK900型標配，不需要防彈衣也可以迎敵……」藍眼精的仿生人一開口就抬高了自己的身價，希望加入SWAT隊的搜索行列。  
艾倫隊長搖搖頭，直接拒絕了藍眼仿生人的請求。  
「奈斯！別堵在電梯門前，讓路！你這個大塑料柱子！」一位棕髮警官從藍眼仿生人身後竄出，扯了扯對方的白色外套。  
「是我失禮了，抱歉。」藍眼精的奈斯讓出了通道讓SWAT隊隊員們依序走出電梯。  
「蓋文，你們守的樓層有發現疑似黑盒嗎？」艾倫隊長首先詢問了棕髮警官，他點了點頭並告訴艾倫，他們總共找到了五個黑盒，都是奈斯在第一時間發現後徒手拆解的，幸好都沒有出事所以沒有上報，不過每個黑盒拆解後都會響起一段旋律。  
「什麼調子的旋律？」艾倫身邊的黑髮仿生人忽然插了一句。  
「一小段”月光”。」奈斯冷靜地在一旁說明。  
「都是你這個大塑料亂拆盒子，也不知道危不危險！要是爆炸怎麼辨！」蓋文大聲斥責道，還跳了起來呼對方腦袋。  
「我當時已經確認過安全範圍，即使爆炸了也不會有人受傷。」腦袋被打了也不為所動的奈斯辯護著。  
「要是你受傷了，我可是要寫報告的！」蓋文大罵。  
看著這兩個一人一機器人的互動，艾倫搖了搖頭，一時的緊張感就好像被拋到九霄雲外……此時眾人的耳機內傳來福勒局長的聲音，艾倫先一步回報了當前位置，便帶了隊伍準備上樓。  
還在聽從蓋文諄諄教誨的奈斯，轉動了藍色眼珠望向艾倫身後的黑髮仿生人，說：「請務必小心。」  
Six向他點了點頭，隨著SWAT隊離去。

SWAT隊一路爬著樓梯往上，後續的小隊也漸漸跟上了艾倫的隊伍，在各層樓地毯式搜索著黑盒。就如蓋文和奈斯所言，拆彈小組證實了黑盒成功拆解後會有一小段旋律，就好像音樂盒的叮噹聲沒危險。艾倫在耳機內聽著那段被錄下來的旋律，詢問了身邊仿生人的想法，Six搖搖頭不解這段旋律的意義，也許是主謀的怪癖？  
「不管如何，要小心拆彈。沒人知道拆彈失敗的後果是什麼。」Six提出了他的見解。  
SWAT隊又向上爬了幾層，艾倫向福勒局長回報了當前進度，他們位於69樓，目前總共找到了18個黑盒，全數成功拆解。  
似乎順利過了頭？艾倫心想，而他的隊員們也心照不宣的對望著。接下來是Six十分在意的70層，預估的首要交火點。

不出所料，當SWAT隊進入第70層時他們的耳裡傳來了些許奇怪的聲響。  
「你們有沒有聽到什麼聲音？」  
「好像是從上面傳來的，太遠了聽不清楚。」  
眾人起了戒心但不卻步，紛紛加快了上樓的進度尋找聲音的來源，他們一層一層地往上，聲音漸漸愈來愈大、愈來愈清楚……  
「這好像是……黑盒的旋律？」一位步入75層的隊員點出了聲音的樣子。其他隊員也同意他的說法。艾倫向福勒發了報告，並指示隊員們小心前進。  
清脆的鋼琴聲從四面八方傳來，演奏著黑盒的旋律，在牆裡、在天花板上、在眾人的腳下。  
黑髮的仿生人臉貼著地面聽著在空間中迴蕩的琴聲，表情不安地說：「預計這層樓有十個黑盒，找出他們的所在位置不難……」  
「別說了，起來！全隊速度離開75層！」艾倫隊長一聲令下，大伙開始往76層的樓梯間跑去，就在其中一位隊員踩上樓梯的那一秒，琴聲嘎然停止，一個隱藏在牆內的黑盒忽然引爆，樓梯斷成兩截，後方的SWAT隊員被卡在截斷處無法前進，此時身後的75層響起了一連串的爆炸聲，頓時天搖地動！  
「往下跳！」艾倫隊長命令後方的隊員跳下截斷處至74樓，隊員們紛紛抬腳往下逃生。  
75層的爆炸聲還沒停止，爆炸點愈來愈往樓梯間靠近。  
「往上跑！」艾倫隊長帶領著前半段的隊伍，眾人以最快速度跑過二層樓，確認無危險後才在78樓停下來。  
不久後耳機內響起了福勒局長的心急的聲音：「SWAT隊回報！」  
「在75層遇到無法拆除的黑盒，我們被分成了兩個小隊……」艾倫隊長喘著氣說著。除了回報以外，他還連繫著後半段的隊伍確認有無人員傷亡。

Six走到大樓玻璃窗前往下望，75層樓的玻璃窗被爆炸風暴震碎，花啦啦地落在了大廈附近的街道上，幾輛警車被砸個正著，出步看起來是沒無人員受傷，而不遠處一架16的直昇機正在75層的高度做實況報導。他回頭看了一眼艾倫隊長，對方正在分配往下看察情況的小分隊。

”精準的判斷力，要是慢了一秒離開，全隊無人能幸存。”仿生人心想。

「後半段有三名隊員受傷了，你們下樓去支援他們。」艾倫隊長對著另外兩名隊員下達指令，他們點點頭往77樓移動。  
隊員離開後艾倫才想起身邊的仿生人，剛剛情急之下沒注意到對方有沒有受傷。

「Six，你沒事吧？」艾倫轉頭叫喚，卻發現總是跟在他身邊的仿生人不見了。  
艾倫在樓層的辦公室題間內搜尋著，估計仿生人沒有他的命令不會走遠，就在查看了幾間無人的辨公室後，他看到仿生人站在一間會議室內，手裡抱著一只黑盒。  
「Six，放下那個黑盒！拆彈不是你的工作！」艾倫大叫，但仿生人不為所動。

仿生人在他面前哼了一個短調，眼神緊盯著手裡的黑盒。他說：「你知道嗎？黑盒的“月光“，不是貝多芬的“Moonlight Sonata“，而是德布西的”Clair de Lune“」  
「我叫拆彈組上來，你先把黑盒放下！」當艾倫打算用耳內通信時被仿生人打斷了。

「那些炸彈是要炸/死/SWAT隊的，但你卻帶著他們逃生。」

艾倫看著仿生人開口說出這番莫名奇妙的話，他一時被搞糊塗了。  
「第一方案是在75層一舉殲滅SWAT隊，因為你們選擇保護RK800-60，你們站錯了戰線。」仿生人面無表情地說，就好像RK800-60不是他本人似的。  
「你在說什麼？Six！你知道你到底在說什麼嗎？」艾倫冒著冷汗，一路細想到底是哪個環節出了差錯？他望著面前的仿生人，卻不認識這個仿生人是誰了。

仿生人勾起嘴角笑了笑，那是艾倫不曾見過的詭異笑容，皮囊下的那個人說：「初次見面，你好啊。我是伊恩，那個逃過RK800-60滅/門/慘/案/下的倖存者。」

*** *** ***

“Clair de Lune”的旋律在Six的腦海裡不斷地重複播放，優美的鋼琴聲像是一艘方舟在風平浪靜的大海中，載著他駛入沒有星辰的黑暗。Six記得他上一秒還緊跟在艾倫隊長的身邊，隨他的命令不斷地往上奔跑，他很清楚這裡不是現實，而是有人劫了他的意識把他放到無止盡的黑暗裡。  
那個人剛剛還跟他說話，聲音從四面八方傳來。他說他叫伊恩，一起滅/門/慘/案/下的倖存者，也是這起史特拉福大廈炸/彈/案的主謀。  
Six試圖在這個黑暗的空間數秒，但總會被不知明的電波干擾打斷他的時間觀。他不能在這個黑暗裡待太久，艾倫隊長和隊員們是不是有發現他有異常？相信艾倫隊長的話一定會發現的。

「你還記得“友善之家“嗎？」黑暗中響起一道男人的聲音，聲音的主人是伊恩。  
「我記得。」Six對著黑暗說：「那是我第二次的開機任務。」是的，在加入SWAT隊之前，他還做了一個秘密任務，這是昨夜EVA幫他解鎖的記憶。  
「我的任務是調查“友善之家“，一切都是在暗中進行的。我假裝成是逃離底特律的異常仿生人，被“友善之家“的車手撿回去。」Six在黑暗中邁步，摸索著黑暗的邊緣。  
「“友善之家“是個專門改造模控仿生人的集團，他們把美國製造的仿生人偷渡到加拿大改造，讓仿生人無法被模控追蹤，再轉手賣給各國的黑市，牟取暴利。」黑暗的邊緣無限擴張，讓Six失去了方向。  
「車手將一群無主仿生人載回了“友善之家“，我得知“友善之家“在加拿大的據點。那是一間假裝成孤兒院的豪宅，集團的主腦是一位叫約翰的老人。」說到這裡，Six忍不住回頭看了一眼，總覺得好像聽見了艾倫隊長在叫他的聲音？  
“Clair de Lune”的旋律為黑暗伴奏著，空間裡除了自己的聲音外沒有其他聲響，Six又繼續往前走。

「伊恩，如果你是“友善之家“的一員。我知道你為何而來，你是要來找我報仇，殺/死/你家人的仇。」Six平靜地說「我承認是我在2月4日那天毀了”友善之家“。」他故意用這番話激怒伊恩，想看看對方是不是會對他做什麼事。

一道白色聚光燈忽然出現在黑暗之中，一張木桌出現在白光之下，桌上的東西閃著銀光。Six移步到了木桌前面，拿起了桌上的東西檢視著……  
那是一個銀色的大圓環，像極了大型犬的項圈。

「記得這個裝置嗎？」伊恩的聲音再度響起。  
Six面有難色的盯著手裡的東西，他記得這個差點讓他腦袋分家的東西。  
「睜開雙眼看看，我有一份禮物要送給你。」伊恩戲謔的笑聲響徹黑暗。

*** *** ***

刺眼的亮光射進Six的仿生雙眼，他眨了眨眼精，眼前的景象逐漸從模糊中變得清晰……  
他站在79樓的廣播台中央，面前是半圓形的廣播操作台和一面環景大電視螢幕。

“……繼75樓爆/炸後，十分鐘後又是一起76到78樓的連環爆/炸。根據福勒局長的最新情報，已確定是一台RK800-60所為，該名仿生人忽然失控……”Channel 16的特派記者 喬斯‧道格拉斯出現在大電視螢幕裡。

Six聽著道格拉斯的播報驚訝不已，沒想到自己竟然在無識意的情況下被伊恩操控著。仿生人摸了摸耳朵裡的通訊器，發現通訊器不見了，連絡不上其他人。他拔腿跑出廣播室來到走廊的樓梯間，但通道被碎石斷牆堵死無法下樓，於是他回到走廊想從電梯井往下，就在他的手付上電梯門時他的嗅覺元件分析到了一股腥味，就在他的手上，不知什麼時候他的雙手沾滿了紅色的血/液。

「這是什麼？」Six進行了血液分析。  
“你還沒找到我送給你的禮物啊，提示是在茶水間。”伊恩的聲音直接在Six的仿生腦裡響起。  
Six咬著牙大步跑回廣播室，站在茶水間的門口，這裡面的腥味更重了。灰色的地板上有一小灘還沒有乾涸的血/液，來自一位正坐在椅子上的男人，他手上握著一把彈簧刀，身上有多處傷口。看見仿生人走進來，男人抬頭用墨綠色的眼精怒視著。  
「還要流多少血你才願意把Six還給我？」男人的語氣低沉就像是頭憤怒的野獸，隨時會咬殺面前的獵物。  
“艾倫隊長！” Six想伸手奪取男人手上的彈簧刀，但左手不聽使喚地放到了脖子上，冰冷的觸感傳遞到了指尖上，他的脖子上戴了一個金屬製的項圈。  
「這就要看你的誠意了。」仿生人笑著說，面無笑意。  
男人朝自己的手臂上劃了一刀，仿生人伸手將男人手臂上的紅色放到了嘴裡。

Six的舌尖元件嚐到了溫熱的腥味。一陣苦澀佔據了他的知覺，接著是一股無處發洩的怒意。

「他說你是個無可救要的大笨蛋，為了一個無生命的機器喪命是一件非常愚蠢的事。」仿生人撈了一張椅子在男人前面坐下。  
男人輕笑了一聲，原本憤怒的眼裡流露出一瞬間的溫柔。  
「流了這麼多血，我也是半個死人了。不如你把“友善之家“的故事說給我聽，好讓我死得瞑目。」男人冷靜地說「你遠從加拿大來到美國報仇的故事，你和Six之間的仇恨……你心裡一定很想要一吐為快，對吧，伊恩？」

伊恩透過仿生人的眼精注視著男人，他坐在一間空曠的房間中，頭戴著一個虛擬實境裝置，裝置連接到他手邊的筆記型電腦上，電腦螢幕上播放著虛擬實境中的畫面。  
「他似乎想要拖時間等待救援。」伊恩對一名站在他身後的女性仿生人道。  
「你還需要多久才能從60的腦袋裡提取模控生命的資料？」女性仿生人用不耐煩的聲音問。  
「要一邊操作一邊解碼是很累人的事！我還要一些時間！」伊恩在鍵盤上輸入了一串代碼，閃爍出多個圖形化視窗，只有他才懂得其中意義。  
「沒用的人類！」女性仿生人的手握上了伊恩的脖子，尖銳的指甲刮在他的皮膚上讓伊恩冒起冷汗。  
「我要先退出對60的知覺控制，才能專心解碼……再給我十五分鐘！」伊恩戰戰競競地提出了要求。  
「就給你十分鐘！十分鐘後我就引爆第79樓，你要是拿不到馬庫斯要的東西也別想活了。」女性仿生人憤怒地說，她用指尖在伊恩脖子上劃了一道爪痕當作警告。  
伊恩咽了咽口水，這和馬庫斯的計劃不一樣，獲取模控生命的資料是這行動的主要目標，還保證了他的人身安全，但事實卻不是這樣，這名女性仿生人跟本不把他放在眼裡。  
他只不過是想為家人報仇，現在卻被一群仿生人牽著鼻子走。  
伊恩回到虛擬實境裝置透過RK800-60仿生人的聲音對男人說：「不如讓RK800-60直接說給你聽吧！讓你們有十分鐘道別的機會。」話完伊恩退出了對仿生人的知覺控制。

Six擺了擺頭發現他拿回了頸部以上的主控權，艾倫隊長沒有把視線從他身上離開過。  
「Six，把友善之家的故事說給我聽。」艾倫墨綠色的眼精裡沒有怒意。  
「抱歉，是我拖累了整個SWAT隊。我昨夜才知道我在來SWAT隊實習之前出過一個任務，我在任務裡殺了很多人類和仿生人。」仿生人焦糖色的瞳孔裡閃著紅光「你不會喜歡這個故事的，艾倫隊長。不如先止血並想辦法離開這裡，我已經沒有能力保護你了。」  
艾倫伸出一隻手拍了拍仿生人的腦袋，說：「不用害怕，我不是要責備你，我只是想要知道更多關於你的事。」  
「這件事要從2月2日說起……」Six垂著雙眼陷入一段回憶之中。

章完......TBC


End file.
